Explore the Earth with Barney (in BarneyandRocko's dream)
'''Explore The Earth with Barney '''is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on January 10, 1995. Plot Barney takes BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on an adventure around the world to the jungle, the north pole, and the beach. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Explorer the Earth #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Five Little Monkeys #Six Little Ducks #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #The Beach #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #We Like Rocks #Castles So High #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *This marks: **The second episode to have eight kids. The first is Everyone is Special. **The first time Michael, Derek, Tina, Luci and Kristen appear together. The next time would be in "The Best of Barney". **The last regular appearences of Michael, Derek, Tina and Luci. Derek and Tina would later make guest appearences in "On The Move", "Barney's Party Celebration" and "The Best of Barney", while Michael would make a guest appearence in "Sing and Dance with Barney" and "The Best of Barney" and Luci would make a guest appearence in "Barney's Hollywood Surprise" and "The Best of Barney". *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Shopping for A Surprise". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "If the Shoe Fits...". *Kim wears the same hair-style from "Up We Go!" and the same clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kristen wears the same hair-style from "Fun and Games" and the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Michael wears the same clothes from "Hoo's in the Forest" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe". *Derek wears the same clothes from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe". *Tina wears the same hair style and clothes from "Falling for Autumn". *Luci wears the same hair-style and clothes from "The Exercise Circus". *The musical arrangement for Just Imagine was also heard in "Another Visit to Barney's House". *The musical arrangement for The Airplane Song was similar to the one used in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The musical arrangement for Castles So High was later heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The musical arrangement for I Love You was also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Barney's Big Surprise" and "Barney's Party Celebration". *Filming and production took place in September 6-8, 1994. Activity Booklet This home video comes with upcoming things such as the third season which would premiere on Feburary 27, 1995, and a home video called "Good Day, Good Night", whose video's pre-order date is January 31, 1995, and street date is Feburary 28, 1995. Preview Script *(The 1992 Barney Home Video logo plays at the start, but with the "Now avaliable" variation. After that, it translates, to the preview, like in the Season 2 intro's ending) *Barney: Here we are. At this island, where it's got sandy beaches, the blue water and this beautiful bright blue sky! *Derek: It's the beach? *Barney: Yep, Derek. (music starts for That's What an Island Is) It's got many things I mentioned here. Very far away from the homes we know, is a very sunny place where it's fun to go. *Announcer: In this new Barney classic, Barney and all his friends, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Kim, Kristen, Michael, Derek, Tina and Luci take a trip around the world, from the jungle, to the North Pole, to the sunny beach. *BJ: Aw. This is great going to the beach, Barney. *Barney: It certainly is. *(cut to the The Wheels on the Bus scene) *All: The wheels on the bus go round round round. Round round round, round round round. *Announcer: The fun never ends as the gang has a wonderful time with their great adventurous trip. *(cut to the Mister Sun scene) *All (except Barney): Please let the little children ask you. *Announcer: Now, get ready and take a trip across the world on the newest video "Explore the Earth with Barney", now on avaliable on home video. *All: Mister Please shine down on, please shine down on, please shine down on me! (music ends) Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Barney's Imagination Island trailer 2001 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Hot Potato music video #Bob the Builder Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Let's Go to the Zoo teaser trailer #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Come on Over to Barney's House trailer #Barney's Super-Singing Circus trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Angelina Ballerina trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)